A Meeting of Angels
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Meiran, my split personality, Jade, and Duo's old friend Solo deside to do a little heavenly haunting. Look out G-boys!


A Meeting of Angels 

by WSJ < p>Summery: My two favorite GW characters (who both also happen to be dead, as well as _only_ mentioned in the Episode Zero manga >.Disclaimer: What? Me? Own _them_?!? Who'd want to? 

()()()()() 

In heaven there was a cloud. It was light gray, with bits of pink highlights around the edges. Not that it matters in the least what the cloud looked like. What matters is who was sitting on the cloud. 

Her outfit was pretty fashoinable, in fact she'd designed in herself. It consisted of a white, short sleeved tunic and shorts, and white, knee-high boots. Her wings were big and covered in bronze feathers that set off the red in her strawberry-blond hair, which was up in a pony-tail. 

She sat with one leg folded underneith her and the other swinging over the edge of the cloud. Her chin was in her hands as she watched the happenings of the earth and colonies below with mischief sparkling in her big, almost chibi-like green eyes. 

A smile graces her lips as she thinks about what fun she could have, and stands up. She looks around. "I need some co-mischief makers." she desides. 

She grins as she thinks of two people who might agree, especially when she reveiled who she wanted to 'haunt'. Stretching her wings she flies off in search of them. 

She finds the first in her gardens, as usual. The bronze-winged angel lands by her friend and smiles. "Meiran, come haunting with me!" 

Chang Meiran looked up from watering her plants and gave her friend a wary gaze. She was quite a beautiful angel. Her long, black hair was done up in a bun with two dark blue chopsticks holding it in place. Her wings were smaller, and were light blue in color, which matched her light blue kimono perfectly. 

"I don't trust you Jade. Remember last time?" 

Jade winced, thinking of the disasterous effect that had been plauged on the 02 DigiDestined. "I know, I know, but this time I won't get so carried away." She placed her hand over her heart. "Scout's honor." 

Meiran laughed and tossed her watering can back into her dimentional pocket. "You are not now, nor have you ever been a Girl Scout and/or a Sailor Scout. But I'm getting bored anyway. Sure, I'll come." 

"You'll have to change clothes. A kimono is _not_ suitable for what I have in mind." Jade warned. 

Meiran groaned. "I _don't_ want to know what you have in mind." But nevertheless, the Chinese angel snapped her fingers. Her clothes changed, and she stood in a traditional, yet comfy, white outfit that rather resembled the one Wufei usually wore. 

"Goodie! Come on, let's go see if Solo wants to come with us!" Jade said, grabbing her friend by the hand. 

The two flew upward, expecting to find Solo in the usual spot. And there he was. 

He sat in front of one of the big screen TVs that showed what was going on in the mortal realms. His blond hair flopped into his gold eyes, and he irritably pushed it up. It flopped back down, and in annoyance he snapped his fingers. A black headband appeared, and he quickly secured it so as to keep his bangs away from his eyes. (Think Rowen from Ronin Warriors) 

His black raven's wings twitched in agitation and he growled under his breath. 

"What'cha watchin' Solo?" Jade asked as she and Meiran landed next to him. 

"See for yourself." he said, gesturing at the screen. 

The two girls did and began to laugh. On the screen Duo Maxwell was in a jail cell with Wufei, clearly dying. The door opened, letting a rush of fresh air in, as well as Heero Yuy to rescue them. 

"Still watching that old tape Solo? Don't worry, you'll get your chance to bring Du-chan home one day." Jade said, patting him on the shoulder of his navy blue Ranma t-shirt. 

"Yeah, but it was _this close_!" Solo said in annoyance. "Meiran and I were both this close to seeing our loved ones again." 

Jade rolled her eyes at the blond bishie's obsession. "Oh come on you two, Duo and Wufei are gonna have to die sooner or later. Just be patient." 

"Right, and like _you're_ not waiting to get your hands on Jamie-chan." Meiran teased, poking her friend in the side. 

"Hey, hey, no fair!" Jade protested. "This is Gundam Wing Heaven. No fair bringing up my crush from Zoids." 

Meiran just snickered. Solo looked a little hurt. "Ja-ade..." he whined. 

Jade gasped and instantly threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Solo-kun! I didn't mean to bring up past boyfriends!" 

Solo smirked "Good girl." he pulled back a little and kissed her while Meiran stood there trying to look as if she didn't know them. 

"_Any_way Solo, want to come haunting with us? It'll give you a chance to see Duo again, even if he can't see you." the Chinese girl finally said, interrupting her friends'... Er... Personnal moment. 

"Not to mention scaring him senceless? Count me in!" Solo said enthusiastically, pulling away from Jade and slapping the leg of his jeans. "Let's go." 

So the three angels dived through the clouds, feathers ruffling with the wind. Meiran chuckled. 

"Isn't it something to know that there are people down on Earth right now looking up, and they see us as shooting stars? There's probably millions of people making wishes on us right now!" 

Jade and Solo looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Remind me not to let her ever talk to Belldandy again." Jade whispered. 

Solo nodded and chuckled. 

Before they knew it they had arrived in the Sanc Kingdom, at the moderately sized house where the five Gundam pilots lived. The three angels landed silently outside the door and stood looking at one another. 

"Ok, what first?" asked Solo. 

"Well..." said Jade, taking a quick inventory of the people inside. "It looks like everyone's home except Trowa. Goodie, I never liked him anyway! And boy, did we hit the jackpot! Sally, Relena, Hilde and Dorothy are over for dinner." She grinned evilly. 

Meiran smiled. "Let's start with the door." she suggested. The other two quickly agreed. Even though it was possible for them to walk through walls, it was much more fun to open doors and see the people's reactions. 

Giggling rather insanely, Jade reached forward to push open the door. Solo and Meiran looked at each other, and Solo put out a hand to pull Jade back. 

"Er... Jade? Just _how_ did you die again?" he asked. 

Jade giggled again, her eyes taking on a hollow, slightly ZERO-system look to them. "I never died! Silly Solo, the anime asylum kicked me out, 'member? I had to come here. 'Sides, I like the wings." She stepped forward, not noticing the worried way in which Meiran was chewing on her lower lip or the nervous tic Solo seemed to suddenly have aquired. 

She pushed the door open, and it squeaked omniously. All conversation and laughter floating in from the dining room stopped rather suddenly. 

Jade laughed, an echoing, maniacal laugh that sent the girls in the next room shreiking. "And now!" she said, setting her voice at a pitch the mortals could hear. "The fun begins!" 

()()()()() 

Uh... Next chapter will be from the mortals' point of view. IE, they don't know about Meiran, Solo and Jade doing this, and get scared out of their spandex shorts! Well... Actually, that's just Heero... 

God Bless! 


End file.
